Sophie Freedman
Sophie Freedman is one of the characters of the 4 dimensions series. She is the cousin of Dani Freedman and older sister of Riley Freedman. She is the one who called for the guardians help after Ellira Grayson split into the 4 voices. Appearance Sophie as long, maroon and dark red hair, that she holds up with teal coloured hair ties. She has purple eyes. She wears a long sleeve white shirt that is a little big for her under a pink and blue neck shoulder less dress. She wears purple and white stockings with matching heals and a tight duel deck strap along her right leg. She is sometimes seen wearing it on her left leg. Personality Sophie was a girl who always loved being around others. She has a friendly attitude but can show hate towards her enemies. She is shown to care deepley for her father and family especially her step sister Dani who she brought a gem for her bracelet. Sophie was used to be very individual which ment that she liked to do things her own. On the day of the invasion/destruction of her home Sophie was able to push through and leave her father to go and stop the main threat. Etymology Sophie: The name sophie comes from the Greek baby name. Her name means Wisdom and Wise which is exactly how she acts History/Past Sophie lived on the small island Ritual with her father and friends. There was a duellist called Brandy who she really disliked. One day her father took her to a duel where brandy was duelling. Brandy lost the duel and she got mad so she started to get all her monsters to attack the statium and destroy the island. Sophie told her father to stop running as she watched Brandy destroy her hometown. She felt a power and anger that was coming from Brandy and she started talking about them. Sophie started telling her father that she can sense the power of the resonating monsters on the field. She and her father had just enough time to not be any of the people to be hurt and carded from this attack. Brandy and her monsters moved to a different area and Sophie plus her dad were hiding in the stair area in the statium. Sophie asked her father if they will ever survive this? He replied with I don’t know. Sophie and her father had survived the attack. Brandy was still attacking the town. Sophie and her dad had found a nice safe place far away from brandy where he started asking the guardians if he could borrow their powers. They said yes and they sent him the 4 dimensional cards. Sophie was there watching her father make the cards. sophie’s father found all the energy of the cards and then they were sent to him. Sophie was surprised that the powers of the world could create the special things that the great guardians had. Since sophie was a believer of the guardians she decided to start spying on her father while he got the cards. He took the cards and ran out ready to duel Brandy. Sophie was there watching the duel and just before he could activate the 4 cards brandy stopped him and carded him infront of Sophie. Sophie pulled out her duel disk and took the 4 cards her father had got and pushed them in the top of her deck. She drew her 5 cards and held them in her hands. She told Brandy that she was ready to defeat her and she will finish what her father started. Sophie pulled out one card and used it’s ability to take 4 continuious spells from her deck and add them to her hand if she could send all the cards in her hand to the grave. Sophie was trying to work out the abilities of these 4 cards. She told brandy that she never actually liked her because she was mean and she told her that if she released her father she would not attack her. Brandy released Sophie’s dad but to make sure Sophie activated a card which prevented her dad from coming near her and then she realised that her father was an illusion. Sophie ran off to the top of a mountain infront of Brandy where she activated the 4 cards abilities. She activated their effects and the flowers, birds, winds and moon’s power and engery was stored into these cards. Once all the power had been stored into these cards she took off while watching Brandy lose lots of power. The bracelets of the guardians started coming onto her hand one by one and then she used the power and effects of these cards and bracelets to summon the dimensional guardians. After she had destroyed Brandy she contacted her relative Georgia Freedman where she was adopted into their family. It was also said in season one that when she was 16 she was asked by her counterpart lucy from the fusion dimension to come and look around the dimensions. Season 1 In the first season she made a small appearance to be known as acting like she wss freaked out when she saw her sister and her counterpart. She was also inviting friends over for a party. When Dani returned home she orginised a welcome back party. Season 2 Sophie was seen in the last few chapters when dani was getting sacrificed. She teemed up with Aster, Beck and Shay. After when dani was returning sophie caught dani as she fell from the sky. Season 3 In this season, Sophie explained to Dani and her counterparts that she wasn’t really Dani’s sister which really upsetted Dani. Deck Sophie uses a ‘dragon’ and a ‘gem’ type deck with a main focus on Ritual summoning. Her ace monster is a gem dragon called Dragoness Master Knight. Relationships Dani Freedman Dani and Sophie are cousins though Dani was told that there were not biological sisters. Though they are cousins, they still care deeply about eachother. Riley Freedman Riley and Sophie are two sisters. When Riley was captured, Sophie was desperate to resuce her sister.